The Splendora Clan
by StupiedShinyVolvoOwner
Summary: Bell tries to kill herself but somehow ends up a vampire with extrondary powers and an powerful coven. 50 years later she meets the cullen family again with her new coven. But what happens when she and 2 others just disapeer. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you can recognize. I will own some of them in future chapters. This is my first fan fic. So please rate and comment. This is a short one. But once everything plays out it will be better.

_Roses are red_

_Violet are blue_

_I don't own Twilight_

_So please don't sue. _

BPOV

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No"_

It had been 3 long weeks since i had hear those words in the woods beyond my house. Ever since then i wouldn't eat, sleep, smile, or socialize anymore. Charlie took me to a psychiatrist but it didn't help in the least. Charlie secretly tried to get doctors to see me while i was "sleeping". Unaware to them i was listing to them downstairs throwing around words like cationic.

Today was the last straw out of the packet. Charlie had stormed into my room with a suitcase yelling that he was sending me back to Renee, my mother, and that he couldn't take it anymore. Me walking around and acting like a new born zombie. Oh boy was he wrong. I screamed at him. I told him i wasn't going back he couldn't make me. And if he did i would just run away. During this little charade he had left the room. I didn't notice till after i had broke a couple things.

I broke down sobbing I couldn't take it anymore. I plopped down into a chair and pulled up a text document on the computer. I wiped away some tears and began to write.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I love you even though i haven't showed it. I'm not going to be able to show it to you though . So I'm letting you know. Thanks for everything you ever have done for me. The next time you see me, we will both be in a better place._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

I left the page up. I started to stand up but being my graceful self tripped on the chair leg. I got ready to meet Mr. Floor once again. I picked myself up and ran down the stairs. I was about to fall but i steady myself. My stomach growled at me but where i was going i didn't need to eat. I waled out to my truck and cranked it up. I pulled out onto the road doing about 25 mph. I turned left and made my way towards First Beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slammed the my brakes a couple feet away from the cliff. I slammed the door and stormed over to the edge. I looked out towards the setting sun. I would miss this. And everyone else that i know and knew. I took a glance at the beloved truck my dad bought me as a welcome home present, something i will never see again. I was about to jump when my pocket vibrated. I whipped out my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" i grumbled.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

APOV

I just got done looking for Roses sock she had lost. The weird thing was it had turned up in the bathtub ... All of sudden the world around me went pitch black.

Vision

_Everyone was wearing black and standing or sitting in a graveyard. Charlie stands up and walks to the front of the casket and begins to speak. I catch a glimpse of the name before the vision ends._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13, 1988 – October 6, 2007_

_Beloved Daughter, Friend, Student_

_Committed suicide at First Beach_

End Vision

I came back to and found myself in Jaspers arms sobbing with tears, with my family surrounding me including Edward.

"No she wouldn't" I cried.

"Who wouldn't" Jasper tried to coo out of me.

"Bella" I managed to croak out. Everyone started at me in shock. Esme was the first to come out of it.

"What happened honey." she said sitting down next to me.

"Bella ... Committed ... suicide." As i said this it brought another fresh crop of tears.

"Your lieing." someone whispered. I turned my head and looked at Edward. "Jasper, Emment, hole him back." i stated. They followed my orders and both grabbed an arm.

I opened up my mind to him and showed him the vision.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He roared, struggling against Jasper and Emmet's grasps. "Let me go i gotta save her." he cried.

I shook my head and turned to the rest of my family "Take him downstairs and try and calm him down. I need to call someone." they followed my instructions and went down the stairs.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" someone grumbled.

"Bella don't jump." I cried.

"You don't understand Alice. I have to." she said in sounded like tears were drowning her speech.

"Wait Bell..." i never got to finish the sentence because all of sudden i heard the dial tone. This was not good.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

BPOV

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Bella don't jump." I wasn't surprised it was Alice.

"You don't understand. I have to." i answered with tears coming down my face.

"Wait Bell..." I never let her finish because i hung up on here.

With one final look at my truck and the sunset i jumped off the cliff and fell into the icy deeps of below.


	2. Introductions

_Hey yall. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please read and review. This is my first fan fic ever. So give me some cred. So if you have any suggestions on how to make it better._

_Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do own however Jonathan, Jennifer, Stacy, and Catrina Splendora_.

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I hit water with a much force as running into a stone wall over and over again. I screamed at the time of impact. It didn't help at all though. I went over under the water and just laid there. After a few seconds i ran out breath. "Only a little while longer." i thought to myself. But wait it felt like i was going up. But i swear just a second ago i was headed down. I broke the surface, and then at that time i noticed someone was dragging me up. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy because my vision was so blurry i couldn't see anything. So i did the only thing i could, I started screaming and thrashing to get away from "it". I made one last attempt to free myself but it didn't work. So i just gave up. Knowing i was going to die anyway.

"Sorry" someone whispered. And then i felt a sharp pain on my neck. As soon as that pain stopped i felt fire going through my veins. The last thing i remember is hitting the soft shore. Then i blacked out.

(Still in Bella's point of view)

I woke up in a sapphire and ivory room. Everything seemed so defined. Maybe i was a vampire ... yea right. Like that would happen. I looked around and noticed that i was on a long 4 poster bed. There was also a dresser and a vanity right across from me. There was also a lot of Cd's on the east wall. I didn't like that one bit. I faintly heard footsteps coming, so i laid back down and pretended to sleep hoping to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. I heard the door open and some people came in.

"What are we going to do about her?" someone whispered.

"You shouldn't have bit her Cat." someone responded.

"I had to. She was going to die." it sounded like a girl said.

"Time to wake up" i thought to myself. This is not something i wanted to discuss. I groaned and stretched and opened my eyes. I sat up and noticed it was only to girls about my age. One of the girls had medium length black hair. She was about 5"6 with many curves and girls would kill for. She was wearing a white sun dress with while lace ups that complemented her topaz eyes and pale skin wonderfully.

The other girl looked younger than the other but still was just as pretty and had just as many curves. She also had long. And when i say long, long black hair. She was wearing a pink cutoff tank top with white Bermuda shorts. She also had Topaz eyes. Which means they must have both been vegetarian vampires.

"Where am i? Who are you?" i asked. Shocked of course because my voice sounded different. Probably just because of the water.

The girls took one look at another, which i would have missed if i was human.

"First of all silly. We're vampires, and so are you. And my name is Stacy, and that is Catrina." the blond ope said pointing towards the black head.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. I really didn't." Catrina blurted out.

"Oh its okay. I was wondering why everything was so defined." I said laughing.

The two of them exchanged glances of utter amusement.

"Well come downstairs when your clean and ready for some introductions." Cat said gesturing to a pile of clothes and the bathroom on the east wall.

I smiled my thanks to them as they left the room. I picked myself up out of bed and walked gracefully over to the dresser to and picked up the clothes and then headed towards the bathroom. I turned the water on to a normal temperature and stepped in. I let the warm water run down my body before i washed my hair with the peach shampoo on the handle. After a few minutes i turned off the water and stepped out to get dressed.

When i had picked up the clothes earlier i hadn't noticed the names. Versace? Gucci? I mean did they really think i was going to wear this. Not. So i walked myself over to the dresser and looked in it to see if their was anything cheaper. But their wasn't. They just cost more. I slowly put them on and turned to look at the mirror to see how i look and i gasped.

My hair had gotten a little longer but it was still brown. My face thinned out and my facial features more sharp. My lips became fuller and redder. But best of all i had gotten cures. Finally!And they were curves people would die for. Maybe i could even put Rosalie to shame. I smirked at the thought.

When i walked down the stair i heard them all talking hurriedly. But as soon as i set foot on the landing everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Umm Hi." I waved meekly. They all nodded and the male gestured to the seat in between Stacy and Catrina. Since him and it looked like his mate were sitting on the love seat.

"It seems like introductions are to be made." he paused. "My names Jonathan Splendora. But please call me Jon. And this is my mate Jennifer, my mate. " pointing towards the lady sitting next to him. "And you've already meet Stacy and Catrina."

I nodded my head, letting him know i understand.

He continued, "I was born in the year 1751. So that makes me 245 years old in Vampire age and 24 in Human years. As your probably wanting to know. My gift is that i am immune to blood and i don't need it. It comes in handy at the hospital where i work. The only disturbing this is i have to deal with the nurses and some doctors coming on to the blond topaz eyed 24 year old male. Its really disturbing." he gave an involuntary shudder. Everyone busted out laughing.

Once everyone was finished laughing. Jennifer swept her brown hair to the side and began. "My names Jennifer as you know. But please call me Jen. I was born in 1883 so that makes me 123. But Jonathan changed me when i was 22. My gift is that i can move things with my mind." she paused and moved a book that was on the table to a bookshelf across from her. "It comes in handy when you want to clean."

I nodded my head again. I was following every word with interest. I really wanted to know who changed Stacy and Catrina. Turns out Stacy spoke first.

"As you know, It's Stacy. A.K.A Stace. Jen changed me. And I'm thankful that to her o much. Cause if she didn't i would have died of malaria. Anyways i was born in 1921. So that make me 86 years old. So I "died" at the age of 17. Tear." she said pretending a tear was coming down from her eye. "And my power are really unique. I can control the element; earth. I can changed how everything grows. I can choose to do whatever i want with it. When i do control earth my eyes turn livid green. And i also can feel others emotions. And i can change them." she finished. She had two powers that was so cool.

"Wow thats amazing. You have gifts." i asked her. She just smiled at me and nodded.

"You know me to. My name is Catrina. But please call me Cat or Trina. Catrina is so old. I was born in 1920. But being 87 years old doesn't help the name one bit. I had almost died in a motorcycle crash but Stace here saved me. " she stopped and leaned over to give her sister a hug. "Anyways I can control water. And when i do my pretty topaz eyes turn dark blue. I can also freeze time. There perfect combinations. Am i right or am i right." she said laughing.

"Wow. Your family's gifts are amazing." i said to myself. "Well my names Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella. I lived in Forks Washington with my father. And ummmm ... I'm 18 years old. I really don't know if i have any gifts. I really don't. I shrugged my shoulders hopelessly

"Bella?" Jon whispered. I looked up at him. "We have a Prophecy. It said the 3rd girl that that is changed by a girl from the Splendora clan will have the ability to control fire and wind. You want to test it?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I looked at him confused. "Me? I could never. And their could have been someone else changed before me?" I could tell i was rambling. But everyone shacked their heads at me. "Okay. I guess." You feel feel the mood lighten after that. "Where too?"

As soon as i said that I was being dragged to a field outside.

"Okay Bella." Jone started "Try focusing on wind first. Imagine a level 1 hurricane winds . Okay now try to make the hurricane happen now."

I closed my eyes and imagined with all my might. After a few seconds i felt the wind lift up drastically. I opened my eyes and everyone had smiles of glee on their faces.

"Okay thats enough Bella." Jone said, and i immediately stopped. "Yay. I did it." i cried. I was mega happy that i had finally done it.

"Now try making getting a fireball in your palm and throwing at that tree to burn it down." he turned to Catrina "If it works put it out immediately."

We both nodded, And no sooner then i did a fireball appeared in my hand. I took careful aim and threw it at the tree. It set ablaze and Catrina promptly set it out. I squealed and ran over to give Jonathan a hug. "It works!"

I had to admit, I was really excited, so i gave everyone a huge hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."" They all looked at me like i was crazy.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Stacy asked.

"Aren't you going to make me go away. Your not going to leave me?" i whispered.

Jennifer looked appalled. "You can stay if you want dear."

"Yea." Jone stated "Would you like to?"

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Alice POV

walked down the stairs slowly. Even slower then a human. Venomousness tears flowed down my face. I walked into the living room where they were trying to tame Edward. They all stopped moving and looked at me as soon as i stepped foot in there.

"Shes gone!" I wailed. Everyone stood frozen in shock. Than everyone started moving around to try and comfort each other. But it didn't work at all.

**Okay well thats the second chapter. Its long and it took all day to right it. Please read and review. Its my first Fan fic. Tell me what you think.**

**----- Star -----**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my Friends Melissa and Katie since they hooked me into Twilight, New Moon, and soon to be Eclipse. **


	3. New Faces and Some old

_An: at the bottom_

_Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do own however Jonathan, Jennifer, Stacy, and Catrina Splendora_. _And George Shuler_

**Chapter 3 **

50 years later

BPOV

It had been 50 years since i had been changed. 50 years since I had "died". In that time span a lot of things have changed. I had developed a new ability. I could read minds. Unfortunately. Bu anyways I had grown to know and love my new family. And something i never thought happened. I learned to love shopping. So Trina, Stace, and I became the Shopaholic's of the family. We go every other day. One store got closed down because of us. We had bought out the store. It didn't turn out to well though...

I was looking out the large window of the next house when i heard Stacy yelling at me from her room, through her mind. Grrrrr. I hate when they do that.

"_hurry, we don't want to be late..." _

Oh yeah i forgot to mention. We were starting High school today. Catrina and i were playing Juniors well Stacy was playing a sophomore. I haven't been to a school in 25 years. We wouldn't be going today either but Jon sad we had to either go to school or get a job. Which would you choose.

So today we start back in Seattle, Washington at Ballard High school where everyone was as normal as could be. So today my sisters and I were going to add some flavor to the school. So we all decided to dress... lets just say if Jonathan would have saw us we wouldn't be able to wear them.

Stacy decided to wear short shorts with a baby blue tank top that was cut off so it showed half her stomach. She had went out yesterday to buy some new white vans and wore those with the outfit. She had to dress someone normal since she was only in the 10th grade. Catrina took the wild side and wore a tube top that showed all of her stomach with black skin tight jeans. She wore a black jacket over that. Not one could make that look work except her. They were going to make the boys drool. If they didn't i would.

I chose the lets just say more casual look. I choose and outfit so complex it would make a dog play dead. I was gonna get those boys hopes ups then crush them. I had picked out a black and red checkered mini mini skirt with a button up blood red blouse. To add to it the first 3 buttons were undone. To finish it off i added some 3" black heels. Over the years you learn to walk in heels.

I walked out my room and knocked on Trina's door. "Hurry up. Meet me and Stace down stairs." a muffled "sure" came through the door when i was already downstairs and at the front door. See me and Stacy were trying not to get caught. Because if out dad would have seen us. We would have dead. Not vampire dead. I mean dead. By the time we were in the my baby, my new blue Audi coupe. Catrina was coming down the stairs.

"Hurry up." i yelled to her.

"I'm comin." she complained.

"Remember dad." Stacy retorted.

"Oh Crap!" she said before running vampire speed to the car.

I pulled out the driveway doing 40 mph and hit the road at 75. I loved going fast. It was just part of my nature. While we were on the freeway we were just listing to songs when _Long way to go by Cassie_ came on.

"Ohhh. I love this song." Stacy exclaimed leaning forward to run it up.

_**Verse one**_

_I love it when they try to get intimate_

_even though they know i really ain't in to it_

_(your not into it?)_

_I'm not it to it_

_I already know they game and I've been through it_

_See i buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans_

_Wear La Rok with my rebel yell underneath_

_You wanna step to me_

_Said you gotta long way to go_

_(Rock wit me now)_

_**Pre-hook **_

_Claim that your so hot and you say you got skills in your bedroom_

_you try to flirt when your so not_

_Had a chance you still never cine through_

_You say you wanna come see me_

_Cuz' you know your girlfriend wanna be me (uh)_

_I'ma tell you why you can't_

_Since you gotta long way to go_

_Say you wanna love me_

_**Hook**_

_Wanna love me?_

_Wanna touch me?_

_Think twice 'cause you gotta long way to go huh  
Don't know how to act, _

_better fall back  
It's like that ''cause you gotta long way to go  
It's not that deep, _

_take it easy, _

_you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, _

_I'm a bad girl_

_You wanna get close?_

_Easy up, cause you gotta long way to go._

_**Verse 2**_

_I love it when they try to get scandalous_

_Even though they know they really can't handle it_

_(They can't handle it?) _

_They can't handle it_

_Try and take me out to dinner,_

_I'll cancel it_

_If you really wanna know me first of all_

_You should never try and get to personal_

_'cause i meant it when i said_

_That you gotta long way to go_

We were about half way through with the song when we drove about 250 mph past a Red M3. Couldn't it? Nahh. I just shrugged my shoulders and continues with the song.

_**Pre-hook **_

_Claim that your so hot and you say you got skills in your bedroom_

_you try to flirt when your so not_

_Had a chance you still never come through_

_You say you wanna come see me_

_Cuz' you know your girlfriend wanna be me (uh)_

_I'ma tell you why you can't_

_Since you gotta long way to go_

_Say you wanna love me_

_**Hook**_

_Wanna love me?_

_Wanna touch me?_

_Think twice 'cause you gotta long way to go huh  
Don't know how to act, _

_better fall back  
It's like that ''cause you gotta long way to go  
It's not that deep, _

_take it easy, _

_you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, _

_I'm a bad girl_

_You wanna get close?_

_Easy up, cause you gotta long way to go._

_**Pre-hook Breakdown**_

_Claim that your so hot and you say you got skills in your bedroom_

_you try to flirt when your so not_

_Had a chance you still never cine through_

_You say you wanna come see me_

_Cuz' you know your girlfriend wanna be me (uh)_

_I'ma tell you why you can't_

_Since you gotta long way to go_

_Say you wanna love me_

_**Hook**_

_Wanna love me?_

_Wanna touch me?_

_Think twice 'cause you gotta long way to go huh  
Don't know how to act, _

_better fall back  
It's like that ''cause you gotta long way to go  
It's not that deep, _

_take it easy, _

_you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, _

_I'm a bad girl_

_You wanna get close?_

_Easy up, cause you gotta long way to go._

We pulled into the parking lot and sung the last verse as we got out the car.'

_**Hook**_

_Wanna love me?_

_Wanna touch me?_

_Think twice 'cause you gotta long way to go huh  
Don't know how to act, _

_better fall back  
It's like that ''cause you gotta long way to go  
It's not that deep, _

_take it easy, _

_you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, _

_I'm a bad girl_

_You wanna get close?_

_Easy up, cause you gotta long way to go._

_Rock wit me now_

_got along way to go_

_Better fall back_

_Since you gotta long way to go_

As soon as we finished the song we stepped out the car. Which was really hard because boys were surrounding the car or us. So we had trouble getting out. But we managed to be able to open the doors and get out. Once we were out of the car the boys are scrambled to be around us. I laughed inwardly to myself. Today would go just as we planned.

We broke away from the group and made our way to the front office. But against our luck it was a male secretary.

"Good morning students. I'm Mr. Cope" he said his eyeballs popping out of his head. _Damm their hot. Oh wait what am i saying. There way to young for me..._

Ewww disturbing thoughts.

"I'm Catrina Splendora and these are my sisters Isabella and Stacy. Were new here. And we came to get out schedules."

"Oh yes." he said handing us the papers. "Just make sure you get each of your teachers to sign it. And return it later."

"Thank you Mr. Cope." we all said at the same time.

We walked out the building and right into the arms of surrounding boys. We pushed our selves of them and manured through them.

"...The black haired one is hot..." a boy whispered.

"Nah ... The Brunette is."he friend told him back.

We finally got away from the crowd and reviewed our schedules.

**_Isabella Marie Splendora_**

**_1st period: History---- Mrs. Cook_**

**_2nd period: Trigonometry---- Mr. Martinez_**

**_3rd period: Free period_**

**_4th period: Lunch_**

**_5th period: Biology---- Mr. Snow _**

**_6th period: English---- Ms. Delange_**

**_7th period: Gym---- Coach Malcolm_**

We took a look at each others schedules. It turns out me and Catrina don't have any classes together until after lunch. We gave each other a hug and slip ways to find our lockers.

This school was a lot bigger then the ones we had used to go to. I had gotten lost and was just wandering around when i bumped into someone.

"Ohh sorry." i said collecting up his books.

He bent down to help me "I assume your lost right?"

"Well yea kinda." i admitted.

"What class do you have now." he asked me "I can take you."

I took out my schedule to check.

"I have history with Ms. Cook."

"Heres its just around the corner."

He showed me where it was.

"Thank you..." i said well shaking his hand.

"Its George. George Shuler. And your name is..."

"Isabella. Isabella Splendora. But call me Bella." i told him.

I waled into the classroom just as the bell rang. I waled up to the teacher and handed her my slip. "Ah yes. We have a new student. Miss. Isabella Swan."

"Yes maim. But please call me Bella." i admitted.

"Yes well Bella you will sit over their next to Mr. Cullen." she said pointing behind me towards the seat next to no other then Jasper Cullen. I groaned inwardly and went to sit down next to him.

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

It had been 50 years since that horrible day. We had gotten over it slowly. And things had gotten semi normal. It had pained all off us. Esme had felt like she lost 4 children all in one day. Bella from when she died. Then Edward and i mopping around. And Jasper had no choice because of our feeling thats how he felt also. Carisle would work long hours so he wouldn't have to come home. Our house was dreadful.

But two years ago everything lightened up. We started school again. It still wasn't as great as being with Bella but we managed. As i was doing my hair the world once again went pitch black.

**Vision**

_We were sitting at our usual table at lunch and in waled three girls. One of them looked a lot like Bella. Then a guy named George came over their and said Hi to her. I read his lips and i swore i saw the name Bella come up._

**End Vision: **

I squealed and flounced down the stairs. Bella didn't die she was alive. But i wasn't going to let anyone know. I didn't want to be wrong. I raced to Rosalie's Red M3. We would have rode in Edwards Volvo but he sold it. He said it reminded him too much of Bella. I was the last one in the car and we pulled out the drive. I was overly excited.

"Alice whats gotten in too you?" Jasper asked.

Darn stupid empath, "Oh nothing." everyone raised and eyebrow. And and at that moment a Blue Car speed past us. And in the car were the three girls from my vision. They were singing _Long way to go by Cassie _at the top of their lungs. But they sounded really good still. When we pulled into the parking lot at the school there was a crowd of boys surrounding the main office. We all looked at each other.

* * *

**EDPOV**

As soon as we stepped foot out the car i was bombarded with thought from the students around us.

_They look just like the Cullen's but better._

_Dam hat Brunette is hot._

_Its probably all fake._

_The Brunette looks better then Rosalie._

Wow i wonder who the new students were. I shrugged and just followed everyone else into the school. For another long boring day of school.

* * *

EMPOV 

It all started out normal.

"What place does Rosalie want to go after school." i thought. Those were normal. Until the new student waled inside the classroom. Oh my gosh. She looks just like Bella.

We all waited quietly until the teacher assigned her a place to sit.

"Yes well Bella you will sit over the next to Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cook said pointing.

I looked up at the new girl. And i took in her features. She really was beautiful. After a second i gasped and turned to face her once she sat down.

"Isabella Swan?" i said shocked.

* * *

**An: Okay. So far i've done three chapters. Tell me what you think. Also as off the fourth chapter. You will not get it until i reach 22 reviews. This is so far has been my longest chapter. **

**Also i tend to update every day. If i don't its because i am mega busy and i can't. So the next day you should have two chapters.**

**I deticate this Chapter to my friends George, Freddy, and Nathen. There my homies for life and i lub them.**

**----->Star -----**


	4. Catrinas Big Fat Mouth

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do no own the Cullen's, or Bella. I do however own The Splendora clan._

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Twilight_

_So please don't sue._

* * *

BPOV 

I looked over at Emmett and saw his eyes go wide.

"Isabella Swan?" he gasped. He was talking fast and quietly that no one human could hear. So of course I had to hear it.

I looked up then nodded my head meekly.

He grinned widely than frowned. "I thought you…you know."

I suddenly felt very awkward talking with him.

"I tried." I said looking at the floor.

"But my sister Catrina saved me."

"Oh well. I'm glad you're okay." He said comforting me. Then he did something that surprised me. He gave me a hug. A friendly hug not a bear one. I hugged him back.

"Thank Em." I said smiling.

That was the end of the subject. So I turned back to the Teacher. A couple minutes before the bell rang a folded up piece of paper was thrown onto my desk. I looked up to see who had thrown it to me. It happened to be a rather cut Porter Rican boy with short black hair. I think his name was Diego or something like that. Ha-ha Go, Diego, go. I silently laughed at myself.

_Do you want to go out with me?_

_Yes Or No_

But before I could reply the bell rang and I was out of the classroom and half way down the hallway before you could say "Isabella Marie Splendora. Slow down."

After many long antagonizing minutes lunch came by. So far, other then seeing Emment in first period I hadn't seen any other Cullen's today. But I knew my luck was going to run out sooner or later. As I turned the corner, with my vampire hearing I over heard Jasper talking to Emment.

"I swear it was Bella, Jasper" Emment exclaimed.

"Emment you've finally gone mad. Bella is not Isabella Splendora. Not even if she likes to be called Bella." Jasper said sternly.

"But…"

"End of subject."

I sighed in relief just as Stacy and Catrina came around the corner. The looked at me weirdly. But I shrugged it off and followed them into the lunchroom. As soon as we sat walked in it looked like everything had stopped. After a few minutes everything went back to normal.

_Dang dey mother must be a goddess. Cause dey fine. _

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing after I heard that thought. If they only knew. Catrina and Stacy looked at me like I was smoking something illegal. I shook my head and looked for a place to sit. I saw a table empty but it was right behind the Cullen's. I was about to walk towards it, but I was paused mid-step by someone.

"Hey Bella. Stacy. Catrina." I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends." He asked,.

I'd rather die in fire. I thought.

I smiled apolitically. "I'm sorry but I was going to sit with me family today. Maybe we can do a rain check."

He nodded and me and I pushed passed him and headed towards the table where Catrina and Stacy were already sitting at.

"Hey girls. So what's up since I was distracted?"

"Oh we were just talking to Alice about you. She seems to know you from your human life." Catrina said causally.

"What??" I screeched loud enough for only the Cullen's and my sisters to hear. Everyone who heard turned and looked at me like I was crazy. Okay well maybe I was. But still.

"Dang Bella. Calm down sorry. We didn't tell Alice…Much" Stacy admitted.

* * *

EPOV

Me and my family were listing to the Splendora little outburst. Good thing we were the only ones to hear. Some of the things they were saying.

"You know I don't like talking about my human life. And you just go blab it around." Isabella yelled.

"Oh my gosh Bella. We're sorry. She asked and we told. "Stacy countered.

"Don't sorry me. That's what everyone says to me. And I'm sick of it." Isabella stated. What made her so cranky? I thought.

"Whatever Bella. I should have just let you drown." Catrina shouted at her in Vampire speed.

Everyone gasped in my family, except Rosalie, She was filling her nails.

_Did she just say drown…_Jasper

_Yawn, it's the witch girl again…_Rosalie

_Oh great. Catrina snitched…._Emment

_I knew this was going to happen…_Alice

I looked at Isabella and studied her closely. Even though her features and her eyes were different she looked it be…"Isabella Swan?"

I watched as her face paled. If that was even possible.

* * *

BPOV

I Watched the Cullen table. Their eyes flickered from me to Edward to Catrina. She blabbed. I could believe her. I couldn't trust her any more. Their was to much tension in the air. I couldn't take it anymore. I darted towards the door to try and get to the safety of my car. I was already out in the parking lot before someone grabbed my wrist and swung me around.

"Bella look at me." The once old bronze head god asked me.

I looked him in the eyes briefly then turned away quickly.

"Let me go." I said jerking my wrist out of his hand before I took of to towards my car. This time I made it inside my car and had the door locked before he ran up to the window.

"Bella open up we have to talk." He said pounding on my window.

No we don't. You can talk to an empty car. And stop pounding on my window." And before he knew it I was out the other door and walking into the lunchroom leaving a very confused Edward in my waking. I walked over and sat down across from Stacy and Catrina.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled. Today couldn't get any worse.

There was an awkward silence until Jasper spoke up. "Well we better go to class before we're late.

We all looked around the lunchroom and nodded,

The Cullen's all got up at the same time and left just leaving me and my ex-sisters.

"Look Bella..." Stacy started but I cut her off.

"Look Stacy. I don't want to hear it." I really didn't. So I picked up my stuff and walked out of the lunchroom following closely behind Catrina and Stacy. Catrina said bye to Stacy and I followed her to out next class; Biology.

I walked in the classroom and noticed their were only two seat open. I paused for a second before heading to sit next to Alice. But Catrina beat me to it. She sat down first forcing me to sit with _him._

* * *

**Okay well it's a short Chapter and I had to rush to get it out. I'm sorry if the Cullen's are a tad bit out of Character. But I had to rush to get it out once again.**

**I know it's later then I promised. But I also forgot that I still had to pack my stuff. And then once we got to the new house I had to unpack. That took all day. And we had gone to see the new Harry potter movie and a couple others so we were busy all yesterday. The next chapter will be out later today. **

**Once again sorry for anything if you think it's wrong.**

_----Star----_


	5. Meeting the family

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Emment, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse. I do however own this story and the plot. And the beloved Splendora clan. _

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Twilight_

_So please don't sue._

* * *

**BPOV **

"Bella please look at me" Edward pleaded.

For almost half the class he had been bothering me. "Bella we need to talk. Bella I'm sorry. Bella I need you." I was sick of it.

So I decided to send him a message through my mind. "Will you just shut it?"

He looked at me weirdly. 'Did you just do that?" he hissed.

I smiled smugly at him than gave him a look that said, "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." he frowned at me than turned back to the teacher.

After a couple more minutes Ms. Murphy dismissed the class. I turned to get out of their before Alice got to me but I was to late.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. Throwing her arms around me. While attracting some strange stares.

"Hey Alice." I replied after we brook up.

"We are so going shopping after school ends. "I shook my head.

"I can't. You can go. But my sisters and I can't. We went shopping yesterday. We can't go. Sorry." I replied laughing.

She thought for a moment. "Oh I know. You and your family can come say hi. And we can introduce us to your coven leaders." She squealed. "I'm gonna go tell everyone."

"Wait Alice…" It was no use she was already gone. I stuffed my things inside my bag and slowly made my way to me last class; Gym.

* * *

Gym wasn't so bad. None of the Cullen's were in the class. However Catrina was though. I couldn't stand not talking to her. I decided to apologize. 

"Hey Trina, can we talk?"  
She nodded her head and I pulled her towards the side of the court away from the others.

"Look Catrina. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I was just upset. I'm sorry. Sisters?" I asked.

She laughed "Sisters." She said giving me a hug.

I was hugging her back when Coach Malcolm erupted our little love feast.

"Ahem ladies. Sorry to break you two up but, since you girls haven't gotten your uniforms yet; you guys can just sit out."

We laughed at him and headed up the bleachers towards the top to listen to our Ipods.

* * *

I was jumped out of humming my song when the bell rang. I gathered my purse and headed out to the car with Catrina and Stacy following closely behind. As I got closer to the car I felt burly arms pick me up and toss me over his back like a sack of potatoes. I screeched. 

"Put me down!" I screamed as I pounded on his back. Even though it did nothing to help just tire me out.

He chuckled "Oh no you don't." he said strapping me to the passenger side of my car. "Alice told me to drive you, or else we wouldn't be able to see you because you wouldn't have come. Alice already called your coven leaders and Carlisle and Esme are picking them up."

I laughed. "I refuse. "I started to open the door but we were already on the road.

I thought for a second than opened up the door and jumped out. I got up brushed myself off and started to walk off into the woods.

**EMPOV**

Did she just jump out the car? Shock registered on mine, Stacy's, and Catrina's faces. I pulled the car to the side of the road and hopped out. I saw her brush herself off and start walking. Like it didn't hurt at all. Oh wait she's a vampire never mind.

I ran over to her and picked her up and ran and threw her back into the car and took off before she could argue.

After a few minutes she spook up.

"You know. You are kidnapping me" Bella said simply.

Stacy leaned forward and grinned "More like Vampire napping."

I ignored her. "How so?"

**BPOV**

I turned and looked at him. "Well technically you're…"

I didn't get to finish because Emment interrupted me. "We're here."

I turned around and to look at the house and gasped. It was an old styled Victorian house. It was painted an off white with light rose trimming. The front door however looked somewhat modern though. I wonder why? Anyways the front of the house had 8 windows total. Two on the front of the house, on each side of the door. And the other 6 were separated across the top two floors. It also had a cute wrap-around porch with a cute little two-seater swing. I was looking at the little brook that ran on the side of the house when I was jerked from the seat and pulled into a human bone crushing hug.

"Eek Bella. I've missed you so much." Alice squealed.

But before I could reply a black Mercedes pulled into the drive-through and out stepped Carlisle and Esme from the front while Jon and Jen stepped out the back.

Someone laughed. I looked around for the culprit and my gaze landed on Stacy. As if sensing my glare she looked at me and hushed up.

Carlisle coughed drawing the attention back to himself. "Let's go inside and introduce ourselves. And then talk about what we could do later.

Everyone nodded their agreement and followed single file into the house and into the living room.

Jasper and Emment took the seats on the love seat with Alice and Rosalie on their laps. Carlisle took the only chair for himself. Where's Esme took a seat on the couch and E-Ed—Him leaned against the wall.

My family and I looked around, Catrina, Stacy, And I, being respectable plopped ourselves on the floor leaving the couch open for Jonathan and Jennifer. Carlisle started first.

"Well we are the Cullen as you know. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and I'm assuming you already met me "adoptive" kids, Jasper and Alice, Emment and Rosalie, And Edward. And I bet your wondering what our abilities are? We nodded

"Well I'm immune to blood. And I work at the hospital along with Jonathan." Carlisle stated.

Everyone looked at Jasper for some reason.

"Dang why do I gotta go? Anyways I'm an empath." He said simply.

"I can see into the future. But it can always change on people actions.

"I just got extra strength and my wife here Rosalie here got…" Emment was cut off by Rosalie when she placed her hand over his mouth cutting off his voice.

"I got my extreme beauty. No one has ever looked as gorgeous as me. But you three come pretty close." She said gesturing towards Stacy, Catrina, and I.

"I brought over my caring and Compassion towards others. And that old prude over there is Edward. He can read minds." Esme added rather harshly.

"So tell us about your family." Edward said softly gazing inventively at me.

"I'm Jennifer and I was born in 1883. So that makes me about 174. But I was changed when I was 22. My ability is that I can move things and people with my mind." She demonstrated for us by moving Edward from him leaning on the wall to sitting next no me. I growled at her but no one seemed to notice.

"I'm Jonathan, Jennifer's mate. My ability is similar to yours, Carlisle. I'm immune to blood also. I was born in 1751, which makes me 306, but I "died" at the age of 24." Jonathan said simply. Quickly after that Jonathan and Carlisle got in a brief conversation about the 1700's that they didn't realize we were still there.

Catrina and Stacy coughed. They were still ignoring us.

Before they knew it a water ball drenched the two and they looked up.

Catrina sat with a rather smug look on her face. Jonathan looked at her angrily. "What you were not listening to us." She stated.

Stacy coughed "Anyways I'm Stacy. But if you want you can call me Stace. I was born in 1921 but I "died" in a freak snowstorm when I was 17. I can feel others emotions and change them at will. But it does not affect me. And I can control an element; earth. When I do my eyes turn livid green.

Everyone, x-nay us, were staring at her like she had two heads. "What? It's true. I'll show you later. They nodded at her then turned to look at Catrina.

"Well umm…I'm Catrina, but yall can call me Trina or Cat. I was born in 1920 so I'm 136 but I was changed when I was 18. Then my abilities are that I can freeze time and I can control water, as you saw earlier. And when I do my eyes turn blue.

And finally it was my turn.

I rolled my eyes "I'm Bella and I tired to die back in 2007 but it didn't work. Stacy changed me and ever since then I have appreciated her for giving me a second chance." I replied bluntly.

"So Bella, do you have any abilities?" Carlisle asked me. Clearly eager for information.

I sent a message to Jonathan.

_Do I have to?_

Jonathan glared at me "Yes you do." He said aloud.

I groaned "I can read minds and I can control wind. And when I do my eyes turn stark white. There happy."

"So it seems like each of you can control an element. Good thing none of you can control fire though…"

He trailed off when he saw out faces. "None of you do. Right?"

I decided not to tell them but, but to show them. I opened up my palm and let a ball of fire fill it up.

Everyone looked at me in awe. The room was completely silent. A human could have heard a pin drop.

Emment, being him, broke the silence. "That's awesome. Are you immune to others powers also?" he said excited.

I laughed "I guess. I don't know." I added rather harshly "But you can't tell anyone about our powers. As far as anyone knows none of us can control the elements.

A couple minutes later we were all outside. We messed around outside. Catrina was throwing water balls at people. Then I would dry them. Stacy was building forts for us. But I made sure to stay away from Edward. I couldn't and wouldn't face him. Not yet anyway.

All of a sudden we heard thunder in the distance. And Alice's eyes glazed over. 'Lets play baseball!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Okay i am mega sorry i have not updated in a while. But i have been very busy. But i am going to try and get the next chapter up to you by Friday but before that i want at least 45 reviews. **

**And the reason why i was busy cause my comp died and then when it started back up i was at bush gardens with my friends messing with the workers. But its fun because my aunt and my friends mom works there so they know us. Anyways Just to let you know there will be _NO ECLIPSE SPOLIERS IN THIS STORY._** I'm nice like that

_--->Star ---_

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN FOR:_**

**_all those who reviwed chapter 4_**

**Misty-Night-Prince**

_inuyasha-narutolover_

NewLeaf

**Filly8**

_kelseyluli_

reader101

**Edella4eva**

_9ud9ir190ne6ad_

fob4ever119

**and last but not least**

_emovampiregirl_


	6. Makeovers, Baseball, and Confessions

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Emment, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse. I do however own this story and the plot. And the beloved Splendora clan. Cause if I did Edward would be mine. And I would stab those who tried to take him away from me with a Spork_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own Twilight_

_So please don't sue._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

Everyone turned and looked at Alice.

"Yeah we can play teams. The Cullen's vs. the Splendora's." Emment sneakily

"Hey!!!" I exclaimed. "That's not fair. There are only five of us and there are seven of you." I argued with him.

Alice laughed "Why don't we worry about that when we get there. But first we can't play in these clothes. You know what that means."

And all the same time Rosalie, Stacy, Catrina, and Alice shouted "Make-over". I shouldn't "NOOOO"?

Even though I adored shopping, I hated make-over. Getting poked and prodded was STILL not my idea of fun.

All at once all four of them advanced towards me. I quickly ran and hid behind the closet person which happened to be Edward. And that traitor picked me up and carried me up into a pink room, Alice's room. And threw me on the bed. Before I even knew what was happing, I was pushed into a scalding hot shower, clothes and all.

I sighed knowing I could not escape them at least not yet. So I slinked out the wet clothes and threw them from behind the shower curtain. I grabbed the Cantu Shampoo and lathered it into my hair. After a few minutes I washed it out, turned off the water and stepped out. Only to be greeted by a shower robe and a matching underwear set. This consisted of a skimpy black bra with a matching black thong. If take this as Rosalie's doing. I quickly put it on and threw the robe over it. I opened the door a crack. There was no one down the stairs. So I dashed down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom only to run into two larger built bodies.

"Alice said you were gonna try to escape." Jasper chuckled.

Emment looked me up and down. A small smile played across his lips. "But I didn't think you would like this."

At his last word they both stepped sideways allowing me access into the woods. I ran until I saw a miniature pool and sat down. As soon as I did, Alice and Catrina stepped out of the bushes.

"If you don't come back with us, Edward will take you instead and he will dress in the clothes of our choosing."

I glared at her "You wouldn't."

She smiled at me "Oh yes I would." She added "Oh Edward."

And before I knew happened I was scooped up bridal style and halfway to the house before I could blink.

We stopped at the front of the house, where I was blindfolded and pushed up the stairs where I was nudged into a room.

I felt Edward tug the robe off of me. I stood there for about five minutes with my hands on my hips blinded. Finally I felt a shirt sliding over my top area. I heard some rustling in the closet and I felt myself being pushed onto something soft and pair of jeans were being pulled up my legs. They got about halfway when I freaked out and I ripped the blindfold off and saw Edward pulling my pants on. Edward finished pulling them up and ran put the door.

I glared at Alice. As if she knew what I was about to do she ducked. But I was quicker. I tackled her to the floor.

**EDPOV**

I sat Bella down in Rosalie's room gently. I still loved her even though she didn't think I did. I looked over at Alice doubtfully. She nodded for me to go on.

I tugged off her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was gorgeous. She had curves in all the right places. My 17-year-old hormones started kicking in. I didn't just want her to know I loved her I wanted her body. And bad. I shacked my head and went over to grab a shirt from Alice and pulled it over her arms and her lush upper-area. I went into the closet and pulled out the first pair of pants I saw. I gently pushed her onto the bed and started to push them up. I got about halfway when she tore the blindfold off. This whole thing was awkward. I freaked. I pulled the up fast and dashed out the room and downstairs.

As soon as I stepped foot in the front room, I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. Everyone who turned to look at me when I entered looked up.

"ALICE HOW COULD YOU." Bella screamed.

"What you wouldn't listen. And I told you what was going to happen." Alice retorted.

Another thump came from upstairs. "OH ALICE, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." Bella yelled at her.

"Bella. He loves you. Don't you know that I was just trying to help you both out?" Alice screamed at her.

"He doesn't love me. He said so himself"

A few minutes later, we heard a door slam and footsteps on the floor.

Alice and Bella came down the stairs laughing together as if nothing had happened.

Bella placed her hands in her back pockets and looked over at us. "You guy ready to go?"

We all gaped at her.

"Yall are ready to go?" Jonathan asked them quizzically.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Alice questioned as she walked out the door.

"No reason." Jasper covered quickly. "Let's go. It'll be quicker if we run instead of taking the cars."

**BPOV**

I raised my hand. "One problem, We" I gestured to my family "have no idea where to go."

Esme laughed "Dear, while you three were upstairs, we showed them."

"Yup so that means someone will have to carry you." Alice chirped.

"Okay Jasper or Emment could you carry me." I replied.

Alice, Jasper, Emment and Edward glared at me.

"What???" I eyed them. "Who else would carry me?" I said innocently.

Alice glared daggers. "No Edward is going to carry you their. Cause Emment and Jasper already have their hands full." She motioned for Edward to come and pick me up. I barely agreed.

He picked me up and slung me around onto his back. I hastily put my arms around his neck. Jennifer, Jonathan and Carlisle and Esme took off. Flowed closely by Stacy and Catrina. Emment picked Rosalie up and Jasper did the same to Alice. They left, so it just left Edward and me.

Edward started jogging at a human pace and finally broke off into a run. For some reason it felt really nauseating riding on his back. I closed my eyes and burrowed my head into his shoulder blade area. I stayed like that the whole ride. I felt ourselves stop and I opened my eyes and looked up to see everyone looking at us. I quickly let go of him and fell onto the ground with him on top of me.

Everyone started laughing and I pushed him off and brushed my self off. Stacy was the first to stop.

"Let's pick teams. Dad and Carlisle can be captains." She said grinning.

They both stepped forward and began calling the roaster of names. Carlisle started.

"Esme"

"Jennifer"

"Jasper"

"Bella"

"Catrina"

"Alice"

"Rosalie"

"Stacy"

"Emment"

"And Edward."

I did not like the fact that Edward was chosen for my team, but I still wanted to crush Emment into the ground. And we literally did. Stacy used her gift and made the ground quicksand. So when Emment went after a ball he sunk into the sand. It was really funny. Because he was running than all you saw was his head sticking out of the ground. Another time I went after the ball and Catrina made a puddle in front of me. So I slipped and landed on my but once again. The game ended with our team losing by three points. And we were all covered with mud and water. It was really disgusting. Everyone packed up their stuff and left.

I took Edwards hand, and we walked into the forest. We got about half way when he stopped and pulled his hand out of mine. "Bella we need to talk." I said nothing and just nodded my head.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. Bella you're my everything. You're my bullet to my gun. My light to my sun. And the right to my wrong. After you "died" I spent 30 years in South America, in a little shack in Brazil. I didn't go anywhere, nor did I ever hunt. I let the rats and other animals break there teeth on my skin. When that didn't work they left me thinking I was not something to eat. I even thought about going to the Volturi. Alice must've seen m going, because the next thing I know Jasper and Emment are dragging me back to house. And we got back all I did was stare at the wall. I sold the Volvo it reminded me too much of you. Bella, I'm truly lost without you. Please forgive me." He said dry sobbing.

I couldn't' take it anymore. I still loved him. My heart ached for him. I felt guilty about putting him through this.

I dropped to my knees and hugged him, like today was out last day together.

"Oh Edward, you've long been forgiven." I cried clutching my head against his chest.

He took my head away from his chest and looked me in my eyes. He leaned forward and his lips crashed against mine. I kissed him back fiercely. I ran my hands up into his hair and knotted them there. He nibbled on my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I granted his request. His tongue swept into my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other. He put his hands on my hips deepening the kiss. I removed my hands from his hair and fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He leaned back and smiled. "Not now."

I pretended to put. "But why?" I whined.

He laughed. "Cause we can finish this later. He stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled my into his arms bridal style. I settled down into his arms comfortably with my head against his chest. He started going to the house walking very slow.

I nudged him in the ribs.

He laughed at me and ran up the rest of the way and then up the steps. He busted open the door and walked into the living room. Everyone was shocked when they saw us. Then they broke out laughing.

I took a look into their mind to see what was so funny.

I looked and couldn't help but laugh. My lipstick was all over Edwards face and my lips were red and swollen. And that's not all. Our hair was matted with mud and water and out clothes was torn. I showed it to him and pretty soon he was laughing to.

A few minutes later we were all sitting on the floor and I was adding to my story.

"When you guys left I hade went into shock. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was a hollow shell. I was once put into the hospital because I didn't eat and I got really sick. Doctors once thought I was in a Come. Which in away I was. One day Charlie came into my room saying he was sending me to Renee. I didn't want to. So I threw a fit. After that I drove to first beach and went to the highest cliff and jumped. Catrina pulled me out of the water. She bit my before we got to the shore because I had already swallowed to much water. I passed out, but only to wake up by Catrina and Stacy's loud talking. I learned I was a vampire and I could eat, sleep, and cry. I learned to love to shop now and that I can control wind and fire and read minds. I also don't need blood." I finished with everyone staring at me. I hadn't told anyone that first part. Ever.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Everyone said at the same time. Talk about creepy.

"It's okay. But I'm bored, and since we have a while till we have to go to school starts. Let's play spin the bottle?" I suggested.

* * *

**Yay thats my longest chapter yet. Even without lyrics. Anyways i'm sorry thats i didn't update on time. This one took me forever to right. And i still have to start on the next one. I will try to update daily. But i still want those reviews. They make me feel all warm inside. And also to tell you the truth i didn't like Eclipse that much. My favorite wasn't till the very end. I still lub Twilight better.**

**_This chapter was written for my friends at my new skool. I lub dem. And to those who reviewd chapter 5 also._**

****

**I want 65 reviews for the next chapter. pwz and ty**

**_------>Bella a.k.a Star ------_**


	7. NEW SORY HELP!

Authors Note:

I'm sorry my readers but I'm not continuing the Splendora Clan. My heart is just not in it anymore. I am not disappearing though. I am making another story. But I need some Characters. And that's where you all come in. I need 5 readers to post the following attributes about a character and they will be sure to show up in the new story.

Name: (first, middle, last), DOB: )Day, month, year) , Hair Color and length, Eye color, Personality,

Thank you forever much. I will continue the Splendora Clan but I do not know when yet.

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts in which you all gave me.

Love Star


	8. Spin the Bottle Twist PRT 1

Okay so it seems like those want more from the story. I'm guessing I could be nice and post the couple pages I had wrote before I decided to stop. And if I do get a lot of reviews telling me to continue…in a nice way…then I will consider it. I feel bad just leaving you all hanging. I also still need those characters for my new story though. Please don't forget that. I already have 3. First come first serve. Thank you

I would also like to thank, **TopazEyesx77****, ****lanna-misssunshine****, ****Selene Night Prince****, ****9ud9ir190ne6ad****, **_silver drip__, __Big Boots To Fill__, __rhythm of life__, __ImNotRandom14__, __Obsessive Vampire Stalker__, _TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD, WasperJithlock, filly8, b00kw0rm, emovampiregirl, watch-me-hunt, sillylamb, **rhythm of life****, ****Oceanmina101****, ****EDWARDSGIRL13****, ****flying2myvamipre****, ****TinyTiger10****, ****Tophatar****,** _iloverosaliehail__, __moonlightangel136__, __angelpinkgal__, __Simply Emma__, __ImNotRandom14__, _TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD, ImNotRandom14, Edella4eva, reader101, kelseylulu, NewLeaf, **Blacktangledheart92****, ****romulus-girl****, ****TwilightedCrescentMoon****, ****Over-the-Top Werewolf****, Truelove 4ever, **_Teh Soul Cookie__, fob4ever119, __rhythm of life__, __Vampireme__, __Topaz-Sapphires__, __PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23__, _MidnyghtVampyrezz, lildevil76, Blacktangledheart92, GrlWithoutAName, CSI:Arizona, sillylamb, **ACELUVER****, ****GurliestFresaGurl****, ****A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy****, ****Lightzing****, ****Christy C.**

I would also like to send a virtual love cookie to those who have donated characters

_Jennifer: __Marian Hood_

Alanna or Lanna: lanna-misssunshine

**Lorraine: ****xXxJazRainexXx**

Now on with the little bit of a chapter I promised.

EPOV:

We all stared at her like she was a cross between Sharpay from HSM and a werewolf. She wanted to play spin the bottle. That game was horrible and to make it even better Alice was playing. She was going to add some sick twist to it.

"YEALETSPLAYIDIDN'TSEETHISCOMINGBUTITSOUNDSLIKEAGOODIDEAANDWECOULD…" Alice rambled on but was cut off by Stacy.

"Whoa Tinker bell. Calm down and speak slower. Even with my super enhanced hearing I couldn't even hear you." Stacy said laughing.

Alice sighed and started over, "Yea lets play. I didn't see this coming but it sounds like a good idea and we could add a twist. The first time two people kiss during the game its just a normal peck. But if they same two people have to kiss again they must French kiss. I know that's evil but theirs more. If those same people have to kiss one more time, they will be locked inside a closet for 7 min and you have to umm… do what Rose and Emmett do on a regular basis. And if they refuse then they will have to run around the school tomorrow naked at human speed. And if anyone comes up to talk to you or say the word wow then you must say oh my. I think I'm feeling a little hot." She finished grinning.

We all gapped at her. Who knew someone could be so evil and coldhearted. She broke our silence quickly. "Alright. Everybody in a circle." She said sweetly.

We still didn't move.

'I SAID EVERYBODY IN A CIRCLE NOW!" She screeched.

We all scrambled off each others laps and in some cases' the couch to get onto the floor.

After we were all adjusted, trying our hardest just to melt right into the floor. I turned to look at Bella who was sitting two places away from me.

"Why did you suggest playing this?" I pleaded.

She shrank back. "I didn't know Alice would get this much involved in it. Sorry."

As we were talking Alice had went into the kitchen and had returned with a green glass bottle. She plopped herself down in-between Stacy and Rose, and spun the bottle. It landed on Jasper.

Catrina gasped "Hey that's not fair." She exclaimed.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and leaned over and kissed Jasper.

Jasper spun the bottle next and it landed on Stacy. They quickly pecked each other on the lips and she was already spinning the bottle.

We all watched the bottle spin round and round carefully choosing the next victim of Bella's game turned evil. And what a coincidence it landed on Bella.

Both the girls looked shocked at first then leaned forward and kissed each other full on the lips. They both pulled apart and looked over at our crazed faces and busted out laughing. Bella spun the bottle and it landed on… EMMETT!!

I instantly felt a low growl rise up in my throat. Emmett started to chuckle and grin but was stopped half laugh with mine and Roses glares.

Bella glanced over at me, and then proceeded to peck Emmett on the lips.

"Finally." I thought aloud, as Emmett spun the bottle and stopped right in front of Bella. My Bella.

"Oh come on!" I screamed outraged, as the two exchanged saliva.

Everyone who wasn't making out, started laughing at me. How rude. I just wanted to jump up and attack every one of them but I held my ground.

After Bella stopped with that thing she spun the bottle and it stopped in front of …

**Okay kinda big clifty. If I get at least 5 people to post the person who they think it stopped on I will continue the chapter and maybe the rest of the book. **

**~Bella**


	9. Spin the Bottle and Trench Coats

**Okay here it goes. The next part you've been waiting for. Part 2 of Spin the Bottle with a Twist. Thank you everyone who reviewed for me. I'm considering continuing just for you all.**

**SORRY THIS PART WILL BE A LITTLE M JUST FOR THE MENTION OF SOME MATURE ADULT THEMES.**

_**Last time:**__ Everyone who wasn't making out started laughing at me. How rude. I just wanted to jump up and attack every one of them but I held my ground._

_After Bella stopped with that thing she spun the bottle and it stopped in front of …_

**EPOV**

Emmett.

It landed on Emmett.

If my sweet innocent Bella and the dimwit decided to do the 7 minutes I will personal kill Alice and Emmett. I couldn't do that to Bella.

Rosalie glared at the two of them "Over my pile of ashes." She hissed.

"Ahh Emmett I don't think we should go in the closet. That's just to weird and disturbing and wrong." Bella stated

Emmett sighed. "I think we should go ahead with the school thing it won't be as mad."

Bella nodded silently.

Letting out a deep breath I hadn't known I was holding in. I was safe for right now. But tomorrow was a total different story.

We all played a little while longer before everyone decided it was getting late and so we took to our own ways. For some reason Bella started to look droopy. But vampires couldn't get tired could they? To my amazement and surprise Bella just slumped over on the floor. I gasped and sprinted over to her quickly.

Picking up her soft delicate form I carried her up to my room and gently placed her on my bed. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in, kissing her good night.

I was soon getting ready to leave the room when heard a soft "Don't leave" echo across the other wise silent room.

I gasped and turned around quickly thinking she had woken up. But she hadn't. I sat down in the chair and just watched her. Thinking of the Bella from 50 years ago.

**SPOV:**

I watched silently as Bella fell asleep. It was an unnatural talent that we had watched her develop. Their was a lot more about Bella that Bella didn't know. And she wouldn't find out until she was ready. And with everything going on in her life this wasn't the time to tell her.

**CPOV:**

After Edward picked up Bella and left we were bombarded with questions. Or more specifically one. "What happened?"

"Bella as you know if the baby of our family. So as in the prophecy she developed a little bit more traits then us. One of them is that she can sleep. When she gets to worn out she will fall into a slumber and won't wake up for a few hours." I stated

A few ohs escaped the room.

Stacy and I got up from the floor and prepared to leave.

"Tell Bella that were going back to our house and we'll see her tomorrow at school. Ciao everyone." Stacy commented.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**BPOV:**

I awoke in a gold chamber. Sitting up to fast allowed me to remember everything that had happened last night. Edward bringing me up here, us playing spin the bottle, and then..

I gasped remembering what Emmett and I had to do today. Screeching I tried to exit the room quickly but I was caught by Alice who appeared out nowhere.

"Tsk tsk. You really thought I'd let you leave… Now go get in that shower and don't worry about clothes just take the trench coat that is lying on the counter. That's all you will need today." She grinned

I sighed "Fine Alice. I hate you know that" I said walking towards the bathroom door.

"I love you to!" she called out.

I stepped into the shower and started lathering myself with strawberry shampoo that was in there. I washed and dried myself quickly and stepped into the trench coat stealthy. I combed my hair out and styled it into a sort of tease way. You know the way where it looks. Hot. Anyway I headed downstairs to be greeted by Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"Stacy and Catrina said their meeting us at school. And Rose and Jasper are already there taking care of all the teachers. As soon as we pull up and get out you and Emmett are to take off your coats and leave them in the car. They whole day you will be subjected to walk around school the whole day. And remember if anyone says wow then you must say its hot in here so I took my clothes off. Got it? Any questions?" Alice stated.

Both Emmett and I shook our heads and climbed into the Jeep.

"Then let's go."

**AT SCHOOL:**

**EPOV:**

Ugh why did Alice come up with this crazy task. When Bella came down they stairway I was going to take her right then. The way the trench coat surround her body was simply appealing and the way her hair was done. Lovely.

Pulling into the parking lot Bella began to unbuckle her buttons and soon stepped out of the car naked. I was frozen. The way she had curves she was evenly proportioned. I had to stay away for today but I just couldn't

As soon as we stepped inside the building the whole population froze as Emmett and Bella walked to class naked. The boy population was following Bella around like a hound dogs. I was jealous okay no I was furious. This was un called for. Out of nowhere I heard this black boy named TG go Wow. I gasped then ran forward picked up Bella and ran her back to the car.

I couldn't handle this not today, not my beautiful Bella.

Standing in front of my car was her "father" Jonathan. He had the coat out and ready I gingerly wrapped her around it.

"Ugh Edward, Jonathan, I'm fine let me be. Please!" I wouldn't agree with her.

"Come on Bella" Jonathan stated "Let's go. Stacy and Catrina are already in the car were taking you back home. Bye Edward. Have a good day."

I sighed she was in good care now. I quickly walked back to the school leaving the car to pull off quickly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Of course Emmett was still naked but the images were of Bella still. Coming out of my last class Alice bomb brushed me.

"Edward! Jonathan and Jennifer called. Stacy, Catrina, and Bella! Their missing. I called and told Jonathan he shouldn't have taken Bella out of school. But he was out hunting." Alice shrieked.

I gasped. "If it wasn't Jonathan who was it?"

Alice started to sob "I don't know."

**SO THAT'S IN. There ya go. Its not very long. But it's something. Tell me if you want me to continue and I will. But I need at least 10 people to want me to continue. **


	10. MUST READ REALLY IMPORTANT !

Note from Star

Okay here it goes.

I'm real sorry everyone it's been awhile.

But I don't feel the last two chapters have been my best ability and I've been trying to fix them but its just not working.

And I can't seem to start another chapter.

I need some push in the right direction.

So this I'm asking a real important question.

**I need someone who would be willing to:**

**-rewrite the last two chapters (t hey can be combined)**

**-Wright half or more of a next chapter**

**-And add their very own character into the mix**

I don't know why but I think this would really help me out in the long run really and truthfully.

I know you were hoping this was a chapter and I was to.

**If you were to help me you would get the following.**

**-Permission to view and read the chapter before it goes out( so you'll be ahead the ball game)**

**-You will have your own mention in each of the following chapters about how great you are and so much more.**

**-If you have any stories, I'll r&r each of them**

**-If you have any stories, I'll send out the link and have friends read them also.**

And so much more I just haven't thought of it yet.

So please do you mind helping me out here.

Just this once ????


End file.
